1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transport apparatus which transports a medium, such as a paper sheet.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a printing apparatus (recording apparatus) which prints (records) an image, such as a character or a picture, by making ink which is an example of liquid adhere onto a paper sheet which is an example of a medium, and a printing system (recording system) which reverses a posture of the paper sheet with respect to a paper sheet on which printing is performed by the printing apparatus, and which is provided with a transport apparatus which is an example of an external apparatus that transports the paper sheet, are known. For example, JP-A-2013-71833 discloses a printing system which is provided with a printing apparatus, a transport apparatus, and a post-processing apparatus which is an example of an external apparatus that is connected to the transport apparatus and that performs post-processing, such as cutting or stapling with respect to the paper sheet on which the printing is performed.
The transport apparatus of JP-A-2013-71833 includes an approach path through which the paper sheet is transported from the printing apparatus to the transport apparatus, a reverse path which reverses the paper sheet transported through the approach path, and a discharge path which discharges the paper sheet reversed by the reverse path to the post-processing apparatus. In other words, in the transport apparatus, when the paper sheet is transported from the printing apparatus via the approach path, the paper sheet is discharged from the discharge path to the post-processing apparatus after reversing the paper sheet by the reverse path.
The printing apparatus of JP-A-2013-71833 includes a normal path through which the paper sheet on which the printing has been completed is transported toward a paper feeding tray provided in the printing apparatus, and a communication path through which the paper sheet is transported toward the transport apparatus. In other words, in the printing apparatus, the paper sheet on which the printing is performed is transported through any one of the paths among the curved normal path toward the paper feeding tray and the communication path that extends along a horizontal direction toward the transport apparatus.
The transport apparatus of JP-A-2013-71833 can be reduced in the size since there is one reverse path, but there is a difficulty in improving the processing speed of the paper sheet.